Tallahassee
by SwanQueenFan12
Summary: "A glance. That's all it takes. One stern glance and her resolve crumbles." AU. Regina wears the pants. Emma loves it. BDSM. Spanking. Safeword. D/s. I make no claims about whether or not this is a healthy relationship, this is just something I wanted to write. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Please heed the warnings in the description.**_

A glance. That's all it takes. One stern glance and her resolve crumbles, the inappropriate punchline to her silly joke dying in her throat; saving their guests from forcing another uncomfortable laugh. She's officially run out of the gracious amount of chances she'd been given all night to make better choices. Now, she'll have to answer for it.

A simple, yet effective, raise of a perfectly groomed brow has her jumping to her feet, offering their guests an escape to the lounge as she clears the table. It's an escape for her, too. A chance to skulk away from scolding brown eyes. Her heart pounds in her chest, knowing full well she has been a source of irritation in front of important guests.

She'd done it on purpose, of course. But, as always, her nerves kick in once she gains the negative attention she so desires. The dark eyes flashing across the table from her had told her that her plan worked, her breath catching in her throat. It's why she's relieved about being sent to the kitchen, gaining valuable time to prepare. She takes her time loading the dishwasher, hoping that the old adage of 'out of sight, out of mind,' will come into play.

It doesn't.

Emma stiffens when she feels a warm hand settle on the curve of her behind. She's reluctant to turn and face the owner of the hand, but she knows it is expected of her. Heat filters through her entire body as she gazes into narrowed eyes. Green meeting brown in a nervous, yet excited, manner.

"My my, Miss Swan." Regina's scolding tone makes Emma's stomach lurch, a tingle building elsewhere at the lower register. "It is indeed a pity that you allow that mouth of yours to get you into trouble. Especially when it has no many other talents."

Emma swallows dryly, thighs clenching together as wetness grows. She's nervous, unsure of what Regina will do to her, and she fucking loves it.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I..."

"No." Regina places a finger to Emma's lips. "I think you've done enough talking for tonight, don't you?" A smirk grows on red painted lips, dark eyes flashing, when Emma nods. "Good girl," she praises. "Safeword?"

The stern features temporarily soften, comforting hands resting on Emma's hips. She can see the effect she's already having on her girl. Eyes dilated, uneven breaths, thighs rubbing together... It takes all of Regina's restraint to stop herself from bending Emma over the marble countertop there and then.

"Tallahassee."

"Good girl. When will you use it?" Regina doesn't miss the way that Emma flushes pink at the praise.

"If I want you to stop." It's a mere whisper, but it's clear as day to Regina. Dark eyes grow stern again, hands leaving Emma's hips.

"I think it is time for you to say goodnight to our guests," Regina says in a no nonsense tone of voice. It's not a request and she grins at how quickly Emma rushes to do as she's told. A salacious grin shows even, white teeth, dark eyes glinting. A glint that doesn't disappear even as she finishes entertaining their guests, despite how little time she has for the fellow partners of her law firm.

An hour passes agonisingly slowly for Regina but, she imagines, much more slowly for Emma. It's hard not to rush their guests out the front door, but Regina reminds herself that it will be worth the wait. She also knows that the wait will be driving Emma crazy...perhaps she should drag this evening out even more.

Regina is almost disappointed when she pushes the door closed behind her fellow partners, and their simpering wives, and leans against it. She can hear movement from upstairs, knowing Emma has been waiting for them to leave to begin her preparations. Regina isn't going to join her just yet, though. Part of the punishment is waiting.

Her heels click loudly throughout the penthouse apartment, Regina making her way into the kitchen. She perches herself on a stool at the centre island, sipping at her leftover wine. A sigh leaves her, a short burst through her nose, as she thinks about Emma's recent misbehaviour.

Her girl always comes up with a way to shoe her desire for attention. Coming home late, harbouring a bad attitude, or even as simple as repeatedly poking Regina in the ribs until she receives the reaction she seeks. It's something Regina always found amusing, and she doesn't think she will ever bore of her girl's creativity. Or attitude.

Attitude that will most likely be reappearing again, Regina thinks. Impatience and burning desire mixing together, ensuring Emma is more than ready for her when Regina decides to give in and make her way to their bedroom. It's intoxicating...powerful.

A shiver runs down Regina's spine and she throws back the rest of her wine, grimacing slightly before allowing a smirk to settle on her full lips. It's time.

...

Emma sighs, allowing her head to fall forward and lightly thump against the wall. This is what always happens when she pushes Regina too far, she's made to wait for punishment and, whilst it is always worthwhile, the anticipation is killing her. Her pulse races, more like a vibration than a beat, and the aching between her legs grows with each passing moment. It feels like forever since Emma heard Regina show their guests out, and she just knows the woman is enjoying taking her time.

"You must spend half your life in that corner, Miss Swan."

Emma's breath catches in her throat. She hadn't heard Regina leave the kitchen and she realises the devious woman must have discarded heels just to disguise her short journey to the bedroom. She doesn't reply, nor does she turn around. She knows better. Green eyes stare at the empty corner in front of her, Emma willing herself to stay as still as she possibly can. Even when she feels Regina's finger lightly trail down her spine.

"I must say, I did rather enjoy your attempts to anger me during dinner," Regina says, causing Emma to shudder at the sound of the gravelly voice so close to her ear."You wanted my attention? Well, my dear, you have it." Emma gasps as Regina suddenly spins her around, pinning her back against the wall. "Who do you belong to?"

"You. I belong to you."

Perfect teeth nip at a pale jaw, eliciting a soft whimper that causes Regina's eyes to darken. Her hands whisper across Emma's stomach, a sudden yank sending the buttons of Emma's flannel flying across the room. Pale abs constrict beneath fingernails that lightly scratch the skin, desire filling her entire being.

"That's right, Miss Swan. You are mine."

 _ **Interested?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dark eyes hungrily roam across the pale, bare skin in front of her, her arousal building. Emma plays her role perfectly, green eyes cast downward and sweaty hands clasped behind her back. The sight before Regina is intoxicating, the air between them thick with anticipation.

Pink tipped ears tell Regina that Emma is aware of the gaze upon her exposed body, toned thighs rubbing together ever so slightly. Regina smirks, immensely enjoying the effect she has on Emma. Even after all this time, both bodies reacting like it's the first.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, Miss Swan," Regina says as she perches on the edge of their bed, still fully dressed to enhance Emma's vulnerability. "Hmm... what to do with my naughty little pet..." Regina pretends to ponder, smirk firmly etched into place.

"Whatever pleases you, ma'am."

Regina beams, receiving the answer she had been looking for. Their roles in this relationship are second nature now, but the excitement hasn't dulled. If anything, it seems to grow each day.

Regina unexpectedly stands, not missing the little jerk of surprise from Emma. She slowly paces around her girl, a panther stalking her prey, a predatory glint in her eyes. Perfectly groomed nails rake down Emma's spine, angry red lines left behind on porcelain skin. The hiss that leaves Emma is almost inaudible, but Regina hears it. She always hears it.

"Who do you belong to?" Regina demands, fingers lacing through golden hair and roughly pulling a gorgeous head backwards. "Hmm? Who owns you?"

"You, ma'am."

"And don't you forget it," regina murmurs, tightening her grip on Emma's hair and leading her to their bed. "Bend over." A warm hand moves to rest on a trembling lower back, adding gentle pressure to encourage Emma to follow her order.

"Ma'am, please. Not like this."

Regina frowns. There's no trace of her safeword, but there's something in Emma's voice that gives her pause. "Not over the bed. Please." Then, it clicks. Regina smiles as she realises what Emma is trying to say.

"Stand up straight. Hands on your head." Regina moves to sit on the bed, scooting backwards until she is resting against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. She watches her girl stand as straight as she physically can, shaking fingers lacing together behind her head. Regina would never allow any attempts at dictating her punishment from Emma, but this is different.

Emma isn't attempting to escape punishment, one that she purposely earned herself, she is merely asking to be closer to Regina during it. For it to be more intimate, and Regina can understand that.

"Thank you, ma'am." Emma's voice sounds small, softer than usual and laced with genuine gratitude. It's clear that she appreciates Regina's acceptance of her request. Regina doesn't respond to it, preferring to get straight back to business.

"Over my lap." Regina doesn't have to ask twice, she rarely does, and Emma is quick to clamber onto their bed and lower herself over Regina's lap. Regina is glad that Emma can't see her face as she cracks a wide, amused smile at Emma's eagerness.

Regina places her hand on the naked ass in front of her, instantly feeling Emma tense up underneath it. She gently rubs, her touch tender compared to the impending pain it's about to inflict. "You don't need to count, nor do you need to be quiet, but you will not reach back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

The soothing hand lifts from Emma's pale hand, landing back a second later with a resounding smack. Pupils dilate at the pink mark left behind, and Regina is satisfied at the way Emma jerks in surprise. There's no warm up today. Regina means business and her punishing hand will ensure Emma knows that very quickly.

Again and again, her hand rises and falls, her hand painting porcelain skin bright pink. Slow, methodical...leaving just enough time for Emma to fully feel each smack before landing another one. The skin on skin contact enhances the punishment, combined with the closeness, and Emma begins to react much sooner than she usually would. Emma's head has turned to the side, her eyes fixed on the headboard behind Regina purely for something to focus on.

Regina watches her girl carefully, dark eyes flicking between ass and face. Spank and spank, tears after tears. Pure punishment that seems to making Regina's point sooner than expected. She's in control. Compliance or punishment... it's that simple. Regina pauses, gently rubbing warm flesh. Emma's body speaks to her, tears and limp legs telling Regina that they're almost done.

"What is your safeword?" Regina asks, her voice warmer than it has been since sending Emma from the kitchen.

"Tallahassee." The word is choked out, an effort for Emma as her throat constricts with quiet sobs.

"Do you need to use it?" A loud sniffle, combined with a subtle shake of blonde locks, is the only response she receives. Emma is past the point of verbal responses. "Very well." Regina brings her hand down again, an experienced palm clapping the underside of Emma's cheeks. She'll feel this punishment whenever she sits down tomorrow, a reminder of who is in charge.

Emma's face is soon buried in the comforter, tears freely falling into the expensive material. Her cries grow louder at the special attention to her sit spots, and she's thankful that Regina has chosen to only use her hand this time. Her ass feels as though she has been standing too close to a burning fire, the heat becoming unbearable.

Just as Emma feels like she can take no more; it's over. The hand that caused the sting soon begins soothing the punished flesh, soft murmurings of praise being poured upon her. Emma is always amazed at how quickly her mind recovers from punishments, praise and love from Regina mending her soul.

"That's my good girl," Regina says, the stern edge to her voice no longer there. Her aim now is to comfort her girl, and show how her she's safe and loved. Protected. She helps Emma changed positions on the bed, a blonde head now laying on the lap that had been the stage for her punishment.

Caring hands caress soft hair, and gently wipe tears from a smooth face. Emma leans into the touch, almost burying her face in Regina's stomach. It's what she needs... To be held accountable, punished, and forgiven. She can always count on Regina to take care of her, in all ways.

"Thank you," Emma whispers, whimpering slightly as she shifts her weight off her ass. "I needed that." Regina chuckles lightly, nodding her agreement.

"Indeed you did. You did very well," Regina says, still stroking Emma's hair. "I'm very proud of you." Regina doesn't miss the fact that Emma seems to glow at the praise, a smile tugging at her lips even as tears still fall. This is lowkey her favourite part of their relationship. Of course she loves their...activities, and rules, but comforting Emma and having that comfort accepted warms Regina in a way she didn't think was possible.

"I'm hungry," a small voice breaks the silence and Regina rolls her eyes. Typical.

"It's late, my love," Regina says. "But... if you're a good girl tomorrow, I will take you to the new italian place down the block." Emma perks up at this. "But, only if you're good. No putting yourself in unnecessary danger," Regina says sternly. In truth, she hates Emma's job as a bailbondsperson, but she knows Emma loves it.

"No unnecessary danger," Emma agrees. She definitely means it whenever she makes this promise to Regina, but it doesn't always stick in her mind the next day. Emma loves concocting new plans to lure in her victims, immensely enjoying the chase. It's why she appreciates having Regina...someone who can reel her in when she's skirting too close to the edge.

Regina smirks, knowing exactly what is going through Emma's mind. She knows the promise is genuine, too, but she also knows Emma gets caught up in the action. Regina doesn't mind reminding her. Not one bit, but it does show the 10 years age difference between them.

"Sleep now, my girl."

...

Regina eases her Benz to a stop outside the restaurant, easily spotting her favourite blonde head inside as she applies the parking brake. She is purposely ten minutes late, a test for her girl. Her heels loudly click across the parking lot as Regina makes her way towards the entrance, lingering outside for just a moment; watching.

Dark eyes narrow behind expensive sunglasses as Regina watches a waiter approach the booth Emma is sitting in. Emma looks unsure, an internal debate clearly going on inside her pretty head. A decision seems to be made, however, when Emma picks up her menu and Regina frowns.

She steps inside the restaurant, nodding politely at the greeter and gesturing towards Emma. The message is clear. Regina can hear Emma talking as she approaches the booth, Emma still unaware of her presence.

"I'll have...uh..." green eyes survey the menu, a frown marring smooth skin when the menu is pulled from her grasp. One glance at Regina tells Emma what's going on and she barely stops the frustrated groan attempting to leave her lips.

"Water," Regina says smoothly as she slides into the booth, "she'll have water." The waiter blinks, unable to hide his surprise, and his gaze shifts to Emma. Emma gives him a nod, a light blush colouring her features, and she sighs when Regina orders a glass of red wine for herself. Her blush deepens when Regina removes her sunglasses, irritated brown eyes finally visible.

"Regina..." Emma begins, once the waiter has left, but she is instantly cut off.

"You know better, Miss Swan," is all Regina says, stern eyes fixed on Emma's furrowed brow; and it's true...she does know better. After every punishment, in which Emma has forgotten her place, Regina always takes the time to re-establish her dominance. Even just a small act, like taking control in a restaurant, reminds her girl of who is in charge.

"I'd like to choose my own drink," Emma says, her chin tilting upwards in a show of defiance. Regina's eyes immediately narrow, vivid brown searching earnest green. This is how it usually plays out, and she has been expecting it. Emma likes to push her, to push the boundaries; sometimes smashing through it. It's why they work so well. Emma often needs discipline, someone to keep her on the straight and narrow...Regina is that person.

"Would you like to use your safeword?" Regina asks, needing to ensure that Emma is merely being difficult and that this isn't something deeper.

"I think I'll have a beer," Emma says, ignoring the question and giving Regina her answer by doing so.

"You'll have water, Emma." Regina's tone is firm, indicating that, as far as she is concerned, the matter is closed. She can easily spot the conflict on Emma's face and she instantly knows that their plans for a nice, quiet meal hae gone out the window. Just as she expected.

"Excuse me?" Regina's jaw tightens when Emma calls the waiter back to their table, but she remains quiet as Emma requests a Corona. If Emma wants to be play, then so be it. The waiter seems unsure, a little intimidated by Regina, but agrees to return soon with Emma's beer.

"If you think I will not punish you, Miss Swan, you are sadly mistaken," Regina says. There's an edge to her voice that sends shivers down Emma's spine, but her underlying excitement begins to surface. She wants to see what will happen.

"It's just a beer, Regina."

Emma doesn't miss the way Regina's eyes flash at that and she feels a familiar tingling sensation between her legs. The look on her face says one thing, 'you are skating on thin ice' and Emma barely holds back her grin. She's nervous, though. Emma is pretty sure that Regina won't punish her in public but, at the same time, there's a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she just might be pushing Regina too far.

Intrigue wins over nerves, and Emma politely accepts her beer when the waiter returns, asking him to give them some extra time to decide their food order.

"Last warning," Regina says, her jaw clenched in a way that drives Emma wild.

"It's hot in here, right?" Emma doesn't respond to the warning, much preferring to continue her little game. "I'm so glad I have a nice, refreshing beer." Pink lips wrap around the bottle neck, making a show of gulping down some beer. Emma gets the reaction she wants, the vein on Regina's forehead making it's first appearance of the evening.

"Fine. Have it your way, Miss Swan."

 _ **I'd love to know what you think...more soon :)**_


End file.
